This invention relates to a strainer mounted in a liquid flow passage for filtering liquids flowing through the passage.
An automatic photographic developing machine develops photosensitive materials by passing them through treating tanks filled with various treating solutions such as developing, bleaching, fixing, stabilizing solutions. Replenishing tanks are connected to the respective treating tanks through supply pipes to refill them with solutions by activating pumps connected to the supply pipes.
A strainer is usually provided in a pipe line connected to the inlet of each supply pipe to filter the treating solution before feeding it into the treating tank.
When the filter of such a strainer is clogged, the filtering efficiency drops. Thus, it is necessary to periodically remove and clean the filter or replace it with a new one by removing it from the strainer housing.
Such a conventional strainer is mounted in the supply pipe at its portion connected to the inlet of the pump. In order to remove the filter of such a strainer, the entire strainer has to be dismounted from the pump after disconnecting the supply pipe.
If the pipe is disconnected with treating solution remaining in the pipe, the solution in the pipe will spill out, polluting the surroundings. Thus, before disconnecting the pipe, it is necessary to discharge any treating solution remaining in the pipe or close the pipe with a pinch cock or any other closure means. It is thus extremely troublesome to remove the filter for cleaning or replacement.
An object of this invention is to provide a strainer which permits easy cleaning or replacement of its filter.